Star Wars Shorts
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: Undiscoverred events in the Star Wars Saga.


Star Wars

Judgment (circa before episode 2)

Lando Calrysian stood at attention. Jabba spoke, "It was a simple task. Just start the motor and fly the new G-wing prototype to the hangar that was selected. The defendant failed and our contract with the Bothan's is VOID. It is the judgment of this tribune that Lando is a failure as a thief. Since he is only 17, he will be banned from this planet. Does the defendant have any statement?"

Lando smiled, "Yes, I do, I don't think the republic would appreciate your little smuggler's tribunal. In fact, I'm positive that you have broken a few laws here in Mos Eisley. I'm not a snitch, but I'll abide the ban. In fact, I would prefer being upwind from you any day."

Jabba shuddered, and said "So shall it be written, so shall it be done. Mr. Antilles, What ships are available?"

Antilles answered quietly, "The Falcon".

Jabba chuckled, "So once again, the Falcon rescues you Lando. You are truly lucky. Mr. Antilles, get this do-gooder out of here!"

Lando walked out muttering, "Wait till Han hears about this."

Trouble (circa before episode 3)

Ben was in trouble! He knew it. Knew it in his own mind and he could feel it in the force. There had been a battle with the Seperatist forces, and Anakin had accidentally fired on the Republic forces. He had killed a Captain and two pilots, but he had killed about 35 of the Separatists attackers. Anakin had complained that the new targeting computer's were inaccurate and that he could use the force more accurately than the computers. Ben didn't know what had happened and was waiting in the anteroom to the Knight General's hearing room waiting to give testimony, but the hearing hadn't started yet because Anakin was late.

Major Ackbar interrupted his thoughts "Obiwan, who do you think this Dark Sith Lord is really?"

Colonel Jade spoke, "From the crimes he's committed…"

Obiwan commented, "I feel his presence in the force, but I cannot see him, so I think he is hiding himself among us. I don't know how."

Major Ackbar said, "What if he had been one of us who'd been tempted, or had turned to the Dark Side?"

Colonel Jade agreed, "Yes, but we'll never find him then."

Obwan warned, "Before he finds us."

Major Ackbar asked, "How is your wife doing, Colonel?"

Colonel Jade answered, "It's going to be a girl, and we'll name her Mara. My wife is doing great. I'll tell her that you asked. Ah! Obiwan, It looks like your student has arrived."

Anakin spoke, "If the Knight General will forgive me, I was being detained at the Senate. They have given me a testimonial."

Anakin placed the document on the table. C3PO walked over and read aloud, "This knight has carried out the instructions of the Senate of the Republic, he is immune from all prosecution of any charge. Signed Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Major Ackbar exclaimed, "Well that's a neat trick."

Colonel Jade said, "I'm his son-in-law and he never gave me one of those."

Ben thought, "Now, I'm in real trouble. What can they be thinking?"

The Last Hope (circa just before episode 4)

Princess Leia was in love. She was sure of it.

The man of her future was none other than Captain Dic Anu. He was taller than her, but not too tall. He had a great laugh, as well as a sense of humor. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw his face. As Senator from Alderaan she had been able to get him assigned to the imperial fleet.

He was now a decorated captain in the service of the emperor. He was not an officer who used weapons and so did not carry any, although as Marshall of the Alderaanian court he knew how and when to use most weapons, as well as being a skilled unarmed combatant. It was he that had taken Leia to visit Mon Motha and persuaded Leia to join the Rebellion.

As she lay on her bunk, she remembered his last words before he left her. "The Death Star is a good promotion. Governor Tarkin signed the orders himself. It will allow me access to the computers and give the rebellion some new hope." He had said.

Here she was on a rebel scout ship awaiting a signal that should be coming soon or not at all. If she was caught she would either have to give up the crew as kidnappers (which they had already discussed) or face treason and expulsion from the Senate. The rebel crew had all voted and would hold her to ransom if the imperial forces arrived.

Her father and mother, the Emperor, Mon Motha, Governor Tarkin, were other faces she thought of as she lay there, then she shuddered as she thought of Dic in one of Tarkin's cells and the torture he might endure, shuddered to the point where tears streamed from her eyes.

At the comm. station a few hours later, Captain Anu, crouched over the unconscious body of the Comm. Officer. He booted up the transmitter and placed the computer program in the send mode. He hoped that he had not hurt the Comm. Officer and could get away before he awoke. As the transmission ended, he opened the channel to the rebel cruiser and spoke with Leia. "Hi Princess, I love you..."

Just then the door to the comm. center opened and Darth Vader stepped inside. "Good-bye, Dic", Vader said.

Leia heard the snap of Vader's lightsaber and Dic's scream as the lightsaber bisected his body.

"Trooper, take his better halves and throw them in the garbage. Let's see, Alderaanian royal code that would be Organa, Hello Senator Organa.", Vader said softly.

Leia shut down the com link, and turned to the rebel captain. "We can't go back.", she said, "We are the last hope for the rebellion. Let me think, hmm.. Captain set course for Tatione, we are already too late."

History Lesson (circa enroute to Alderaan episode 4)

Ben listened closely as Han related the story. Han continued, "So, my father was a very good pilot and he had taken this ramjet to Sol. The people there knew him and trusted him quite well. He had checked into the space port and was getting his cargo unloaded. This Jedi Master walks up to him and says, 'The force is strong with this one, take him to the palace.'

Now if you remember the Sol Government was a monarchy and father never was very good at kowtowing. He was escorted to the chambers of the crown princess and was asked to be good enough to attend her. He told me that he gave the princess some kind of personal gift and she gave him the Falcon in return.

Now the ramjet belonged to the company and had a big enough hold for the Falcon. He took off and was almost out of the system when he heard the distress calls. Not that he could have turned the ramjet around, but he wanted to help. He flew the Falcon back to Sol.

The planets' spin had changed and it's magnetic pole shifted. The entire city of Atlantis was dumped into the sea. Floods swept over everything. He later found out that a guy named Noah had been at sea with his family in his ship and they were the only survivors. Of course the Senate ruled Sol unstable and off-limits."

Ben asked, "So what happened to the ship after that?"

Han explained, "Well he brought it home and my aunt hated it. Complained to the local militia that he had an unlicensed ship at our place. He just packed me up and we got on the ship and left the system. He pretty much free-lanced the rest of his life until Greedo murdered him.

I was what 16. My father had lived 15 years after my Mamma had died. Other than my aunt, who chased us out, there weren't any other relatives.

I inherited the Falcon and lost her to Jabba in a raid. Ten years later, I won her back from the guy that owned her then."


End file.
